


Follow My Lead

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2018, Prompt: dancing, Wedding, end of book 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Asami had been waiting for this moment for days. For years.She grabbed Korra’s hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor.





	Follow My Lead

Asami and Korra were shoulder to shoulder in the crowd as Zhu Li led Varrick around the dance floor in a surprisingly understated First Dance. Asami tried to watch, but kept getting distracted by Korra’s huge, goofy grin. Korra caught her looking a few times, and her grin only widened.

The music came to a gentle stop, and Varrick came to an abrupt one. “Alright! Everybody else gets to dance now, too--but I don’t want to see anyone be more graceful and amazing than we just were!”

The crowd laughed as Zhu Li gently tugged his attention back to her. “Play something snappy this time!” Zhu Li shouted, and the first few notes were drowned out by the crowd’s cheer.

Asami had been waiting for this moment for days. For years. 

She grabbed Korra’s hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Korra laughed behind her. “Slow down, Asami! I can’t keep up with those long legs of yours!”

Asami already felt hot as she turned to face Korra, listening to the beat. “You know swing?” Asami asked.

“Not a clue,” Korra said, smiling for Asami but glancing about at the close press of bodies around them. “Is it complicated?”

“Nope,” Asami said, deciding to introduce the complicated aspects later as she took Korra’s hands. “Keep our finger connections loose--you want to keep our hands in contact, but don’t grip. That’ll turn this from dancing into a wrestling match.”

“That, I know how to do,” Korra said.

Asami brought her right hand up, behind Korra. “Just follow my footwork, mirror me, okay? Trip-ple left, trip-ple right, back-step…”

Korra’s first few cycles were a little halting, but within a couple more she had the hang of it.

“You’ve got the footwork,” Asami said. "So stop looking down."

Korra raised her head, a nervous smile between flushed cheeks. “Sorry. I just… never really danced with anyone, before. I always assumed, if I ever did, I’d be the lead.”

“Why, because you’re the Avatar?” Triple left, triple right, backstep…

“Well, yeah.”

Asami smirked. “Maybe four-years-ago Korra would’ve been that way. But now… following, in dance, isn’t about the other person controlling you. It’s about listening, and communicating.”

“Well, my feet are all ears,” Korra said.

Asami laughed. She hadn’t found much time for that, the past two weeks. Or three years… “Alright then, listen up.”

She led them through a backstep, already raising her left hand. Korra’s eyes widened, her body following her arm as her feet bounced with the beat, carrying her through the spin.

“It also helps if the leader is taller.”

Korra looked up at her, her chest rising and falling far harder than this amount of exertion could account for. Asami expected a protest at the height dig; instead, Korra breathed, “Do that again.”

Asami smiled, leading her through the steps. She’d expected a few attempts before it worked, especially if Korra had never danced before. Following a lead, she would’ve explained, took confidence, that you feet would carry you, and trust, that the leader would guide you, keep you safe.

Asami had meant to say that.

But perhaps, in a way, that’s what she’d been saying to Korra for three years.

Korra completed another spin, and her eyes locked on Asami’s at once. “It’s not just anyone I let control my every move,” she grinned.

Asami couldn’t have timed it better if she’d tried. She lifted her left arm again, but this time, crossed it over, spinning Korra into her. With Korra’s left hand still clasped in Asami’s right, Korra had no choice but to roll up into her arm, her back resting against Asami’s shoulder, encircled by Asami’s arms.

It would’ve been so easy to kiss her. Her lips, smiling, just a little open, so close… “You think I’m the one in control here?”

Asami spun Korra back out before she could answer, settling them back into the basic step--but this time, close, with her hand on Korra’s shoulder blade. “I may be telling you where to move, but you’re telling me what you’re ready for.”

“I’m ready for anything,” Korra said back.

“Good,” Asami said, as a new, even faster-tempoed song began. “The night is young, and so are we.”

“Let’s make the most of it,” Korra grinned.

Asami’s cheeks ached, and she realized how hard she was grinning back. “Let’s move to the edge of the crowd then… I honesty only know a few more steps, and we’re gonna need more space.”

“Where’s you learn all this, anyway?” Korra asked as Asami steered her through the crowd.

“All-girls boarding school,” Asami answered. She was beyond wondering why she felt the need to add the ‘all-girls’ part. “They tried to focus on all the courtly, high-society dances… would you be surprised to hear they bored me to death?”

“I would not,” Korra grinned.

“Hey, guys!” Bolin said, slow-dancing Opal up beside them. It was a slow, courtly, high-society sort of dance, completely off-tempo for this song, but he wasn’t missing a step. “Can you believe Tenzin pulled that off?”

“Pulled what off?” Korra asked.

“That airbending dance with Pema,” Opal said. “She had to have gotten thirty feet into the air!”

Asami frowned. “When did that happen?”

Opal laughed, while Bolin gaped at them. “Just now! Seriously, you didn’t even see it?”

Asami and Korra both shook their heads.

“Man…” Bolin lamented. “That means something even _more_ amazing must’ve been going on! What did I miss?”

“Bolin,” Opal said, “Maybe you should focus on your own dance partner, leave these two in peace?”

“Oh, sure.”

“Lead me over to the punch.”

“Yes, my lady!,” he said, as Opal back-lead him away.

Asami and Korra resumed their path to the edge of the dance floor. “Do you want me to toss you thirty feet in the air?”

Not if it meant leaving her arms. “Let’s keep our feet on the ground for a while.”

Korra shrugged. “You’re the leader. Besides,” she smirked, "I’m eager to see what else you learned at that all-girls school.”

“Well, I’m happy to pass it along. It’s only fair, after everything you’ve taught me.”

“I’ve taught you?” Korra’s brows shot up. “Like what?”

The song shifted into something slow, and Asami pulled Korra closer, twined their fingers together, and began to sway. “Bravery. Self-advocacy. Patience.”

“I’m not sure that last one is a compliment.”

Asami shrugged, tilting her head against Korra’s. “I’m not sure who I’d be today, if you hadn’t been in my life, Korra. I… you’ve meant a lot to me.”

“You’d be just as amazing if I weren’t around.”

“Maybe,” Asami said. “But you left your mark. Thank you.”

From their positions, Asami could not see Korra’s face, but she could feel the thoughtfulness of her silence. The false starts, the little shakes of her head. “You saved my life in more ways than you know,” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear. “You… you mean a lot to me.”

Asami didn’t trust herself to reply.

Not in words.

Luckily, the music wore on, slow and hopeful. They swayed together, surrounded by their friends, off in a world all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but fluffy and sweet! 
> 
> [Visit my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
